Habit
by Taehyung31
Summary: Hanya sebuah kisah tentangku yang begitu mencintainya, hingga jalang tak lagi pantas untuk mengungkapkan betapa menyedihkannya diriku. Vkook
1. Chapter 1

Hanya sebuah kisah tentangku yang begitu mencintainya, hingga jalang tak lagi pantas untuk mengungkapkan betapa menyedihkannya diriku. Mencintainya menjadikanku buta ah bagaimana jika aku mengatakan bahwa cinta memang buta bukan karena dia adalah orangnya namun karena definisi pembela yang ku ajukan.

Ia melakukannya. Seorang Kim Taehyung terhadap sihina Jeon Jungkook dan tanpa malunya tubuh ini tak bisa menolak hal tak masuk akal yang dilakukan bangsat tampan yang sekarang tengah mencumbuku.

Aku terkejut. Tentu saja, siapa yang tidak akan terkejut mendapati seseorang masuk dalam kamarmu lalu dengan lancangnya mendaratkan bibirnya dilehermu kemudian menciumnya dalam diam tanpa sebuah persetujuan dan bodohnya lagi aku sama sekali tak bisa menolak. Mungkin akan terdengar konyol jika ku katakan alasannya hanya karena ia adalah seorang Kim Taehyung persetan dengan gengsi ketika kamu bertemu seorang yang terlalu sempurna untuk sekedar mengatakan tidak.

Bahkan ketika saliva si bangsat sudah membasahi seluruh permukaan kulit leherku namun tetap saja, hanya sebatas 'ada apa' yang dapat kulontarkan pada lelaki itu sambil membalikkan badan yang sebelumnya membelakanginya karena posisiku yang memang tengah duduk di kursi setidaknya hal ini kulakukan agar Taehyung menjelaskan akan tetapi, posisi itu hanya membuat Taehyung semakin nyaman menyesap leher bagian depanku tanpa menjawab pertanyaan yang barusan ku ajukan dengan kepala yang sekarang tengah menegadah keatas menghadap atap dinding kamarku menjadikan daguku menancap pada temporal kanan milik Taehyung.

Terlalu konyol untukku merasionalkan suasana saat ini. Antara aku yang bodoh atau Kim Taehyung yang berengsek karena keduanya hanya diam. Benar aku dan Dia. Dalam senyap tanpa alun, bisu tanpa kata,dan nafsu yang menggandeng gairah yang menjadikanku egois agar tidak peduli pada logika. Kira-kira sudah sepuluh menit lamanya Taehyung berdiri seperti ini, mengelilingi ceruk leherku tanpa perubahan yang berarti, ia sama sekali tidak melakukan hal lain selain menjilati dan mencium juga tak melewati batas leher yang ada. Dan hal itu lagi-lagi hanya membuatku semakin frustasi bagaimana mungkin ia tetap sama dalam sepuluh menit ini, menjadikanku kebingungungan. Ah Tidak, bukankah memang dari awal semua ini sudah tidak masuk akal. Entahlah yang jelas aku harus mengembalikan kewarasanku sekarang juga, menyuruhnya untuk berhenti bukan karena Taehyung yang semakin jauh tapi karena aku juga jalangku yang terlihat semakin menjijikan karena meminta lebih.

tbc

Semoga suka...


	2. Chapter 2

Awalnya semua berjalan baik-baik saja. Aku yang melakukan tugasku sebagai idol bersama 6 member lainnya dimana aku sebagai anggota termudanya. Bahkan terlalu sempurna kurasa hingga aku dapat di juluki emas.

Tak ada yang tak bisa kulakukan, hal itu karena sifatku yang memang tak ingin kalah membuatku hebat dalam segala bidang. Mungkin tak apa jika aku harus menyombongkan diri karena kenyataannya aku memang lebih baik dari para hyungku. _kupikir_

Empat tahun bukanlah waktu yang sedikit untuk menandakan puncak dari keberhasilan grup kami, tinggal bersama membuat kedekatan kami menjadi layaknya sebuah keluarga. Kasih sayang terus membanjiriku tiap harinya. Mereka memperlakukannku persis seperti seorang adik sendiri, perasaan nyaman yang terus menyelimutiku membuat diriku tumbuh menjadi jeon jungkook yang sempurna.

Setidaknya semua itu kurasakan sebelum mahluk pecicilan dalam tubuhku mulai bertanya tentang sensasi aneh yang membuatnya tak nyaman . benar mahluk itu ialah hatiku yang belum lama ini menjadi begitu tak waras jika ku dekatkan dengan salah satu hyungku.

Kim Taehyung.

.

Sebelum itu, Apa yang kalian pikirkan tentang Kim Taehyung selama ini!

Seseorang yang konyol kah?

Bagaiman dengan kekanakan?

atau si bodoh bangsat yang tampan, mungkin?

Jika memang benar seperti itu, kusarankan sebaikanya untuk lupakan, karena Kim Taehyung yang ku tahu ialah lelaki yang tampan juga imut dalam satu garis, humoris namun berwibawa dalam satu kesatuan, sekaligus misterius namun juga menarik dalam satu waktu.

Ia adalah karya terhebat Tuhan dimataku, tertulang dalam baik setiap puisi, dalam goresan setiap lukisan, juga dalam setiap relief dan ingatan. Taehyung terlalu sempurna jika hanya di gambarkan dengan kata, bahkan walau seribu kata sekalipun. Apa aku terdengar berlebihan? Entahlah karena hanya ketika aku melihat matanya seakan waktu ingin ku berhentikan. Taehyung memiliki mata yang indah. Hitam bagai malam yang dingin namun berbinar layaknya mentari yang hangat, hidung mancung juga bibir lelaki itu yang menjadikannya seakan semakin tak nyata. Jangan lupakan rambut yang menutupi mata pria itu yang belum lama ini berganti warna menjadi silver, haruskah ku deskripsikan lagi tentang betapa menawan dan mempesonanya seorang Kim Taehyung.

Lalu bagaimana menjelaskan perilakunya selama ini, jika benar begitu bukankah artinya semua kekonyolan yang ia lakukan hanya sebuah kebohongan?

Mungkin? atau juga tidak.

Bagaimana mengatakannya, emm ...seolah-olah ketika itu, Tuhan memang sudah berencana untuk menciptakannya lahir sebagai seorang entertainer.

.

Hatiku yang kini tengah merengek gelisah mengaharapkan keharusan dari sebuah jawaban. Sebenarnya mahluk lain yang lebih pintar dari hatiku tahu jawabannya hanya saja ia takut membuat bagian yang rapuh dalam dadaku ini akan tersakiti. Yah, perasaanku tahu alasan yang menjadikan jantungku berpacu begitu gila layaknya bom yang siap meledak kapan saja dan lagi-lagi hanya apabila semua itu adalah tentang Kim Taehyung.

Cinta.

Satu kata sederhana yang dapat menghapus ratusan tanya namun menghadirkan beribu pilu.

Aku sadar akan semua ini. Perasaan menggelitik yang tak biasa membuncah kegirangan dalam diriku. Apalagi kalau bukan perasaan menjijikan itu. Aku menyukai kim taehyung bukan bahkan mencintainnya yang pada kenyataannya kami berdua ialah seorang lelaki. Seorang idol yang biar bagaimanapun tak akan pernah pantas jika disandingkan.

Aku menyangkal. Ku jelaskan pada hati jeon jungkook bahwa ini hanya perasaan nyaman antara hyung dengan adiknya. Tidak lebih dan takkan pernah namun, logikaku yang kemudian membatah seakan-akan ia tengah membela hatiku. Ia tanya tentang bagaimana menjelaskan hyungku yang lainnya mengapa perasaan nyaman yang ku katakan sebelumnya bisa terasa berbeda jika memang itu hanya sebatas kakak dengan adiknya?

.

.

'Jeon' panggilannya untukku. Mulannya aku baik-baik saja dengan panggilan itu karena pada nyatanya memang tak ada yang aneh akan tetapi, ketika aku mulai mengakui perasaan menjijikan ini entah mengapa aku ingin sebuah alasan hanya karena satu panggilan sederhana, berharap ada makna dari setiap perilaku yang ditunjukkannya padaku.

Aku dikenal sebagai jeon jungkook yang introvert. Ku akui aku memang bukan tipe orang yang banyak bicara bukan karena aku tak suka namun, karena aku tak tahu bagaimana cara memulainya. Dimana semua itu berbeda lagi-lagi hanya ketika aku berhadapan dengan taehyung.

" Hyung" panggilku ragu

" Hmm" balasnya hanya dengan berguman kecil yang terdengar samar tanpa berbalik menghadapku. Ku lihat sepertinya ia sedang sibuk dengan ponsel ditangannya. Aku bersyukur akan hal itu karena mungkin jika ia menatapku sekarang, aku tak akan sanggup untuk kembali berkata.

" mengapa, Jeon? " tanyaku kemudian. Taehyung berbalik pelan menatapku meninggalkan atensi pada ponsel yang sebelumnya lebih menarik bagi lelaki itu. Taehyung terdiam sepersekian detik sebelum balik bertanya.

"apanya?" raut wajah pria itu terlihat bingung di buktikan dari alis yang saling bertaut mendekat menimbulkan dua kerutan pada sisi tengahnya. "panggilan untukku, mengapa Jeon?. Kenapa bukan jungkook atau mungkin kookie seperti yang lain?" pasti terdengar sangat bodoh karena kulihat kedua sudut bibirnya tertarik keatas walau samar. Menggelikan memang. Benar kata orang penyesalan selalu datang di akhir.

" hanya ...tapi Bukankah terdengar lebih seksi, _Jeon_?" taehyung menjawab dengan menekan kata Jeon diakhir kalimatnya. Tololnya aku, harusnya aku tahu sejak awal bahwa lelaki bodoh itu memang tak pernah serius. Aku yang beberapa menit yang lalu mendambakan sebuah makna yang dalam dari sebuah panggilan yang sekarang kuyakin tanpa arti baginya. Kini malah menambah bahan gurauan lelaki brengsek itu.

"tunggu atau jangan-jangan kau ingin ku panggil, _Sayang mungkin_?" sudah kuduga, lelaki sialan ini pasti tak akan berhenti sebelum melihatku marah bahkan menangis. Aku tak menjawabnya seperti sebelumnya. Menatap jerah padanya sebelum berbalik dan beranjak pergi namun, bukan kim taehyung namanya bila ia belum mendapatkan yang ia inginkan.

"ahh, aku tahu sekarang panggilan apa yang cocok untukmu, _Bunny_!" taehyung berkata setengah berbisik ditelinga kiriku sambil mengikuti dari belakang kemudian terbahak ketika melihatku berhenti dan berbalik kesal. Sebenarnya aku tidak benar-benar kesal hanya saja aku sedikit terkejut dan malu secara bersamaan. Tapi, sepertinya taehyung mengartikannya sebagai marah.

Taehyung semakin menggodaku, mencolek-colekkan telunjuknya pada tengkukku dengan bibir yang ia kerucutkan. Menatapku gemas, apa aku terdengar terlalu percaya diri? Namun, yang ku tahu mata tak pernah bohong dan aku melihat itu dimatanya dan juga ku rasa itu wajar. Karena aku memang menggemaskan.

.

.

Aku dan taehyung menjadi semakin dekat, bagai perangko yang tak terpisahkan. Setidaknya Begitulah para hyungku katakan pada kami. Aku juga merasakan perubahan itu, walau sebenarnya tidak beda jauh dari biasanya namun, tetap saja berbeda karena taehyung yang semakin menempel padaku, lelaki bangsat itu terlalu sering menatapku, bukan tatapan biasanya kata jin hyung, salah satu hyungku dimana ia adalah yang paling tua dari kami semua.. namun tatapan intens yang sulit dibaca. Ya tipikal kim taehyung sekali bodoh namun, misterius.

Semakin sering menggenggam tanganku bahkan memelukku, sebenarnya semua itu baik-baik saja jika ia melakukannya sesekali seperti member lainnya sebagai tanda sebuah kasih sayang ataupun setidaknya lagi jika ia hanya melakukannya di dorm, tempat tinggal kami. Namun taehyung bertingkah di hampir setiap keadaan, ketika konser ataupun fanmeeting, lelaki itu tidak segan-segan menunjukan semua perlakuan itu di depan media.

Jika kalian menanyai pendapatku, maka dengan jujur akan ku katakan bahwa aku menyukai perubahan itu. Manusia siapa yang tak suka jika orang yang dicintainnya terus berada di dekatnya. Dan begitu pula yang ku alami.

akan tetapi, Aku terus memperlihatkan wajah dingin seperti biasa. Kesal namun tidak menolak, meperlihatkan gestur biasa saja pada semua afeksi yang taehyung berikan, menjawab dengan jelas pada kedua mataku bahwa yang di lakukannya bukanlah hal spesial karena aku takut jika suatu waktu aku terlihat senang maka ia akan tahu bahwa seorang jeon jungkook menyukai seorang kim taehyung yang dengan jelas –jelas bahwa lelaki itu pasti akan merasa jijik.

.

Semua jadwal untuk hari ini sudah kami lakukan. BTS, begitulah kami disebut. Boy grup yang sepanjang tahun ini terus menuaikan prestasi gemilang hingga ke belahan dunia lain. Maka, kesalahan setetespun selalu dianggap serius oleh manegemen kami. Dituntut agar selalu sempurna, 'manusia tak luput dari dosa' omong kosong karena perkataan itu tidak berlaku dalam kehidupan kami dan juga karena itu BTS dapat berada pada titik sekarang.

Taehyung memasuki kamarku tanpa permisi, menjatuhkan dirinya pada tempat tidur kesayanganku. Aku yang tengah duduk di kursi meja kerjaku tahu bahwa yang datang pastilah kim taehyung walau tak lagi harus membalikkan badan, selain karena lelaki tampan itu memang lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya denganku juga karena bau badannya yang sudah ku hafal.

"Bulan datang dengan angkuh menggeser matahari yang jelas lebih terang darinnya. Menaklukan malam dengan arogannya padahal ia tak memancarkan cahaya miliknya" taehyung berkata lirih penuh makna. Entah apa yang lelaki itu tengah pikirkan sekarang. Karena bertingkah tak seperti biasanya.

"kalau sudah tahu sekarang malam, mengapa masih kemari?" suaraku terdengar ketus, tipikal jeon jungkook yang biasannya. Jadi jika dipikirkan pasti tidak terdengar aneh namun, karena kim taehyung yang tidak membalas dengan wajar layaknya malam-malam biasanya membuatku merasa bersalah karena berkata.

"lalu bagaimana dengan bintang yang dengan bodohnya mau memberikan cahayanya pada mahluk sombong itu padahal ia tahu bahwa ia begitu kecil di mata bulan sehingga tak akan pernah bisa lebih dari seorang pemberi" taehyung masih melanjuti perkataanya, lelaki tampan ini berbicara dengan tatapan kosong menghadap atap kamarku.

"karena bintang tak ingin sendirian tanpa bulan, di kegelapan malam?" aku masuk dalam pembicaraan taehyung, menjawab asal dengan nada bertanya. Karena takut bila tidak nyambung dengan pemikiran taehyung saat ini. Lelaki itu terdengar lemah sekarang, mungkin ia pernah seperti ini di suatu tempat sebelumnya entahlah yang jelas ini pertama kalinya ia menunjukkan betapa bukan kim taehyungnya dirinya malam ini. Menjadikanku tak tega untuk sekedar melontarkan canda.

"bintangkan banyak, kenapa harus takut. Dasar bodoh !"

Benar kata taehyung, aku yang bodoh karena beberapa menit yang lalu hanyut dalam akting gila lelaki sialan itu, harus berapa kali lagi aku menjadi tolol dihadapan pria satu ini, jatuh pada jurang yang sama begitulah kalimat yang tepat untukku tiap kali berhadapan dengan taehyung.

"keluar!" suara yang kupaksa terdengar tenang, menahan emosi yang tak lama lagi akan meledak.

Taehyung tertawa. Tentu saja baginya kamar jeon jungkook ialah kamar pelepas penat apabila dapat membuat kesal pemiliknya.

Ia berjalan mendekatiku yang tengah duduk di sudut ruangan, sepertinya ia akan memeluku terlihat dari kedua tangannya yang baru saja akan jatuh melingkar di leherku namun, terlepas kembali karena teriakan jimin, dari luar.

"taehyungah. PD-nim memanggilmu" jimin berkata cepat sambil tersengal mengambil napas, sepertinya lelaki itu baru saja berlari.

Taehyung mengiyakan perkataan jimin, kemudian mengusak rambutku manja sebelum benar-benar beranjak pergi.

Tak sampai sepuluh menit dari kepergian Taehyung, aku mendengar seseorang membuka kasar pintu kamarku. Aku baru saja akan berbalik memarahi siapa saja yang masuk tanpa permisi juga tak sopan di tengah malam seperti ini, namun tidak sampai sedetik otakku memproses kejadian malam itu karena, dengan tak warasnya seseorang mendaratkan bibirnya di ceruk leherku tanpa sebuah persetujuan.

Tanpa melihat wajahpun aku tahu siapa pemlik rambut silver dau bau permen mint dibelakangku, menyesap rakus tanpa kesan kasar ataupun menyakiti seakan bagian leherku adalah es krim terlezat yang didapatinya sehingga tak ingin dibagi dengan siapapun. Benar ia adalah lelaki yang baru saja beranjak 10 menit yang lalu.

Kim Taehyung.

Jantungku berpacu dengan beranjak untuk tidur dengan tiba-tibanya, hanya perasaan ku yag terus berteriak gelisah, mencoba memahami situasi saat ini, tanpa sadar aku menahan napasku sejak tadi.

"bernapas"

Satu kata yang terdengar dingin ia lontarkan Ketika saliva si bangsat sudah membasahi setiap sudut bagian leherku. brengsek bukan, namun cukup untuk Mengembalikan setengah kewarasan ketika udara berhasil kembali ku hirup sama rakusnnya menelan kasar ludah ku sebelum Kuberanikan diri untuk berbalik menghadap taehyung.

"ada apa?" sialan, hanya dua kata itu yang dapat kulontarkan yang begitu bertolak belakang dengan keadaan saat ini, bukannya marah aku malah terdengar mengkhwatirkannya dan nyatanya memang seperti itu. Ditambah posisiku yang berbalik tadi malah menguntungkan dirinnya untuk mencumbui bagian depan leherku dengan nyaman dimana daguku menancap pada temporal kanan milik taehyung.

Anehnya, taehyung sudah melakukannya kurang lebih selama sepuluh menit namun, ia sama sekali tak menjawab pertannyaanku dan aku tak juga menghentikan aksinya. Baru ketika aku sudah tak sanggup untuk menahan nafsu yang membuncah karena menggila tak tahan untuk meminta lebih pasalnnya taehyung tak melakukan lebih dari sekedar mencumbui bagian leherku. Bangsat bukan, membangunkan jalang yang sudah susah payah ku nina bobokan selama ini dengan sentuhan konyol yang gila.

"Tae-" tanganku sudah siap akan mendorong lelaki ini namun, taehyung cepat sedetik dariku. Ia menghentikannya menjadikan ucapanku terpotong.

"maaf"

Aku melihat nya tertunduk sebelum mengusap kepalaku lembut, suaranya sangat lirih namun masih bisa ku dengar. Tapi bukan itu yang menjadi masalahnya, karena bersamaan dengan semua itu aku mendapati sepasang mata yang menangis.

Mata indah yang berubah kelam milik seseorang yang jeon jungkook sukai,

KIM TAEHYUNG.

Tbc.

maaf yah kalau mengecewakan.. :(


	3. Chapter 3

Langit seoul terlihat cerah walau hanya dengan kesendirian matahari tanpa miliaran bintang. Menerangi cakrawala menggantikan bulan tanpa pamrih.

Namun, datangnya sang mentari tidak menjadikan hati seorang jeon jungkook sama cerahnya. Kejadian semalam berhasil membuat jeon jungkook terserang insomnia mendadak. Jungkook berhasil terlelap ketika waktu menunjukan pukul 5 dan terbangun ketika cahaya matahari dengan tidak sopannya masuk pada setiap sudut ventilasi kamarnya.

Lelaki cantik itu melirik sekilas pada jam dinding yang bertengger pada salah satu sudut kamarnya. Jam menunjukan pukul 7 dan artinya pemuda manis ini hanya memiliki waktu tidur 2 jam untuk hari ini dan semua itu karena ulah si sialan kim taehyung.

Jadwal pekerjaan menuntutnya untuk beranjak dari tempat tidur miliknya, sekarang juga.

Akan tetapi, bukan karena betapa hangat kasur yang ia tiduri saat ini atau betapa lelah tubuhnya karena tidak mendapati waktu tidur yang cukup semalam sehingga menjadikan jungkook begitu gusar walau sekedar menatap keluar kamarnya.

Semua itu tak lain dan tak bukan karena ia gelisah juga gugup untuk bertemu pandang dengan taehyung.

Keadaan memaksa jungkook untuk keluar kamar. Hari ini BTS yang merupakan sebutan dari grup idol yang jungkook masuki memiliki jadwal untuk melakukan fanmeeting di gangnam pukul 10 pagi.

.

Sesampainnya di gangnam. Jungkook merutuki tentang betapa tololnya ia, karena dengan begitu bodoh terus memikirkan kejadian semalam. Mendapati fakta dimana taehyung hyungnya tidaklah beda dari biasanya. masih bangsat juga konyol seakan lupa tentang dosa yang ia perbuat semalam.

Jungkook marah tentu saja. Memikirkan tentang dirinya yang berharap bahwa setidaknya taehyung akan menjelaskan namun, kenyataannya lelaki brengsek itu hanya mendiaminya bahkan menatap pemuda cantik itupun tidak ia lakukan.

Bahkan ketika di mobil, harusnya jungkook langsung mengerti kalau taehyung tidak peduli tentang semua ini, pasalnya taehyung yang selalu mengekorinya seperti anak ayam tiba-tiba bertukar tempat dengan namjoon hyung. Leader BTS ini menduduki dirinya diantara mereka.

Bukan hanya itu, di tempat mereka melakukan fanmeeting saja taehyung lagi-lagi tidak duduk didekatnya, tidak berbicara padanya dan juga tidak menatapnya. Entah kemana semua kebiasaan yang biasa ia lakukan pada jungkook.

...

Sesaat jungkook pikir ia memang berlebihan. Taehyung hanya bertindak normal walau memang tidak seperti biasa. Masalahnya taehyung tidak akan tahan jika jungkook mendiaminya walau sehari dan sekarang malah taehyung yang sudah 3 hari ini diam seribu bahasa dan anehnya semua itu ia lakukan hanya pada jungkook, tapi bukankah semua ini hak taehyung . Apapun itu, jungkook ingin egois karena ini tentang lelaki itu. Ia frustasi karena terus memikirkan apa hyungnya itu juga memiliki perasaan yang sama sepertinya atau kelakuannya selama ini hanya bualannnya semata.

"Hyung" suara jungkook terlampau lirih untuk didengar. Nyatanya jungkook tidak tahan lagi untuk mempertahankan egonya. Memulai percakapan dengan seorang kim taehyung yang dimana selama ini begitu memanjakannya.

"hmmt" lagi-lagi taehyung hanya bergumam sebagai balasan.

jungkook berada di kamar taehyung sekarang. Jungkook terbilang jarang memasuki kamar hyungnya ini karena memang taehyunglah yang setiap hari pasti akan menyelinap masuk ke kamarnya sebagaimanapun larutnya, bahkan jika itu hanya sekedar melihat jungkook yang tengah terlelap.

" ada apa?" taehyung yang duduk di meja kerja menjadikannya membelakangi jungkook yang duduk di tepi kanan kasur miliknya.

"apa?" taehyung malah balik bertanya, namun kali ini ia sudah berhadapan dengan jungkook. Walau mata jungkook memandang sepasang kaki miliknya.

" em.., tidak., hanya saja.. kau.. belakangan ini tidak terlihat baik" apa-apaan ini,. Jungkook tak pernah habis untuk terus merutuki dirinya entah untuk kesekian kalinya ia bertanya kenapa lelaki itu mendiaminya selama ini, sehingga jungkook tahu apa ia melakukan kesalahan atau bagaimana.

"benarkah?, tapi aku baik-baik saja" taehyung kembali membelakangi jungkook dengan alasan mengerjakan sesuatu dimeja kerjanya. namun, nada suaranya menandakan bahwa lelaki itu memang baik-baik saja entah karena ia berusaha atau memang kenyataannya seperti itu.

" kenapa hyung mendiam-" perkataan jungkook terpotong karena kini giliran namjoon yang memanggil ia sudah bermaksud untuk menanyakan alasan diamnya taehyung tiga hari ini padanya.

"Taehyung ah, PD-nim memanggilmu" taehyung lekas pergi setelah itu, tanpa membalas perkataan namjoon ataupun melihat kearah jungkook.

.

Kini tinggal jungkook dan namjoon di dalam kamar taehyung. Jungkook merasa suasanannya mulai canggung karena mereka tidak berbicara sepatah katapun selama semenit. Jungkook melihat namjoon duduk dikursi yang diduduki taehyung sebelumnnya lebih tepatnya di meja belajar taehyung.

Jungkook tidak suka dengan suasana kali ini. Namjoon hyungnya memang lelaki yang dewasa dimana ia kerap kali tenang jika bersikap, namun namjoon juga hyung yang baik hati yang tau jika jungkook tipikal seseorang yang menunggu lawan bicaranya berbicara pertama. Walaupun tadi ia yang pertama bicara pada taehyung, tetap saja situasinya berbeda. Karena taehyung mungkin marah padanya.

Sedang namjoon, sekarang jungkook ragu dengan itu. karena sejak tadi hyungnya itu hanya menatapnya tanpa mengucap sepatah katapun. Jungkook ingin beranjak,akan tetapi ia takut bersikap tidak sopan pada hyungnya.

" taehyung hyung, akhir-akhir ini ia sering dipanggil keruangan PD-nim." Jungkook memulai perbincangan untuk kedua kalinya hari ini, ia memutar otak mencari cerita yang cocok untuk di bicarakan dengan namjoon hyungnya. Untunglah ia mengingat tentang taehyung karena jungkook rasa ia memilih topik yang tepat.

"apa hyung tau , kalau ini ke 7 kalinya ia dipanggil selama 3hari. Berlebihan bukan. Aku jadi penasaran" jungkook berkata lagi ketika melihat namjoon tidak kunjung menjawab. Kejadian yang langkah memang.

" Apa ia akan di debut solokan?, benar pasti karena itu. pantas saja lelaki bodoh itu tidak mau bicara denganku. Padahal aku bisa membantunya dalam vokal." Jungkook berkata lagi,seakan kebiasaannya yang malas bicara hilang entah kemana, tapi perkataan jungkook kali ini bukan karena perasaan canggung yang pemuda manis itu rasakan sebelumnya namun, karena ia memang ingin tahu. Berhubung namjoon ialah leader mereka pasti ia tahu apa yang terjadi dengan taehyung akhir-akhir ini.

"apa kau sebegitu ingin tahunya tentang taehyung?, bukankah aku juga sering dipanggil tapi kau tak pernah menanyakan sesuatu tentangku" akhirnya namjoon bicara, nada suara lelaki itu sama sekali tidak terdengar ketus walau berbanding terbalik dengan kalimatnya barusan.

"bukan, maksudku bukan begitu hyung" jungkook tak habis pikir, ia hanya mencoba mencairkan suasana tapi namjoon entah kenapa tidak bersikap sedewasa biasanya. Padahal jungkook sudah mau mengalah dengan berkata pertama. Lelaki penakut ini hanya menunduk. Kembali Melihat kelantai seperti yang selalu ia lakukan jika merasa malu, kesal ataupun takut dan jungkook merasakan ketiganya sekarang.

"astaga aku hanya bercanda jeon jungkook, maafkan aku jika berlebihan" kali ini namjoon serius mengatakannya, mata lelaki dewasa itu kembali berbinar hangat menatap adik termudanya ini. Merasa gemas melihat jungkook yang selalu salah tingkah bila itu tentang taehyung.

.

Tentu saja semua member sadar tentang perasaan jungkook. Adik kecil mereka itu terlalu transparan bila bersangkutan dengan perasaannya. Ia begitu polos layaknya kertas yang tiap lembarnya hanya tertuliskan kisah hidup para hyungnya. Mereka memaklumi itu, jungkook terlalu muda ketika mengawali kariernya sehingga yang dilakukan bocah itu hanya meniru.

Dimana kemudian taehyung berbeda. ia datang memberikan sesuatu yang lebih dari sekedar kata kasih sayang sebagaimana yang biasa di berikan hyungnya yang lain.

Taehyung mengajarkan jungkook sebuah kebebasan, kebebasan untuk menunjukkan dirinya yang sebenarnya. akan tetapi, bukan itu yang menjadikan seorang introvert sepertinya kemudian dapat berani untuk percaya karena bersamaan dengan semua itu lelaki tampan itu juga menjajikan perlindungan yang ia pancarkan dari kedua mata elangnya yang tajam. Menjadikan jungkook yakin bahwa apapun itu , ia tak akan pernah lagi merasa sulit jika taehyung bersamanya.

Dan karena kepolosan itu jungkook hanya menjadi bodoh, karena anak TK pun mungkin bisa tahu bahwa tatapan yang taehyung tunjukan padanya bukanlah tatapan seseorang untuk adiknya, manusia siapa yang menatap seorang adik dengan tatapan penuh afeksi. Berlebihan bukan. Yah, mereka bedua.

Namjoon menghentikan tawa kecilnya, yang disebabkan kegemasannya pada jungkook. Lelaki itu kembali menunjukkan keseriusannya, ia bermaksud mengatakan sesuatu pada adiknya ini juga perlu tahu akan hal itu sekarang. Walau mungkin perkataannya ini akan membuat taehyung marah.

" jungkook ah, aku akan mengatakan sesuatu padamu, tapi janji jangan katakan pada taehyung Kalau aku yang memberitahukannya. Habisnya aku sudah tidak tahan. Bagaimana?"

"iya, aku janji"

.

.

.

Bohong jika taehyung bilang ia baik-baik saja. Tiga hari ia mendiami adik kesayangannya hingga membuatnya nyaris hampir gila. Taehyung terlanjur frustasi mendapati semua masalah yang ditunjukan padanya. Dan malam itu ia menjadikan jungkook sebagai pelampiasan, sehingga mana berani lelaki itu menyapa pemuda manisnya ketika malam itu ia hanya bisa mengucap maaf.

Taehyung bingung, ia tidak dapat memberitahukan yang terjadi padanya sekarang pada jungkook. Namun, taehyung juga tidak bisa terus-terusan diam seperti ini. Mana tahan dia melihat lelaki cantik itu baru saja megajaknya berbicara dengan tingkah layaknya kelinci yang minta dielus. Padahal taehyung harusnya malu karena jungkook masih mengkhawatirkan lelaki brengsek sepertinya.

Hari ini panggilan ke tujuh sejak malam itu, taehyung tahu bahwa ia harus bersikap dewasa. Bukan membohongi dirinya sendiri seperti sekarang, kali ini ia tidak akan menyesal, walau takut jika jungkook tersakiti. Namun taehyung akan egois, karena mendiami jungkook tidak ada bedanya dengan kehilangan oksigen.

Jungkook menjadi porosnya entah sejak kapan. Ketika taehyung hanya butuh tawa bahkan omelan jungkook untuk obat dari segala masalahnya. Jika jungkook adalah zat adiktif maka taehyung akan menjadi pecandu yang mati karena overdosis.

Karena bagi taehyung, jungkook adalah _habit_ nya.

.

CEO yang memanggilnya hanya mengatakan hal yang sama berulang-ulang, tapi kali ini dibumbui dengan sebuah ancaman. Taehyung terlanjur putus asa untuk sekedar mendengar ocehan itu. Ia akan tetap pada pendirian awal. Menghentikan segala kebohongan ini dan berlari bertemu jungkook.

Lelaki tampan ini berjalan pelan menuju kamarnya berharap lelaki manisnya masih menunggu disana walau taehyung tahu bahwa ia semakin keterlaluan. Menunggu seseorang yang baru saja ia tidak hiraukan bicara. Brengsek bukan.

Taehyung terkejut. Mendapati jungkook masih berada ditempatnya duduk 15 menit yang lalu, jelasnya lelaki cantik itu masih dikamar taehyung namun ia tidak sendirian karena taehyung melihat namjoon yang baru saja akan beranjak pergi dari sana.

Taehyung tidak suka suasananya. Melihat jungkook memasang mimik yang sulit ditebak menjadikan lelaki ini ingin marah. Pasalnya adik kesayangannya itu nyatanya hanya lelaki polos yang mudah ditebak, akan tetapi kali ini taehyung bahkan tidak tahu jungkook sedang kesal atau bagaimana. Karena ia hanya diam tanpa menatap taehyung.

"apa yang kalian lakukan?" taehyung terlihat sangat menakutkan. Bahkan ia sama sekali tidak menambakan embel-embel hyung seperti biasa bersamaan dengan namjoon yang menghentikan langkahnya disamping taehyung. Lebih tepatnya dipintu kamar taehyung.

"apa lagi, berbincang tentu saja. Dan sekarang kami sudah selesai" nada suara namjoon terdengar menantang namun jujur. Lagi-lagi bukan itu fokus taehyung sekarang tapi pemuda di depannya yang terlihat semakin menunduk.

"kau tau apa yang paling kubenci, hyung" taehyung berkata lemas. Ia tak ingin berburuk sangka namun mau bagaimana lagi lelaki itu satu-satunya member yang tahu masalahnya. Akan tetapi taehyung juga tahu bahwa namjoon ialah lelaki baik yang selalu bersikap dewasa karena itu ia tak ingin menuduh.

"tidak mengganggu privasimu, bukan. Yah aku tahu" namjoon berkata mantap sebelum kemudian beranjak meninggalkan kedua insan itu disana.

.

Taehyung menghampiri jungkook di kasur miliknya. Menduduki dirinya tepat disamping lelaki memutuskan tidak melanjuti perihal tadi karena Mendapati pundak jungkook yang bergetar. Taehyung berfikir mungkin lelaki cantiknya itu katakutan.

"hey" taehyung menyapa. Begitu lembut nada suara itu terdengar, saking halusnya suara taehyung hingga membuat jungkook merinding.

"pasti sangat marahkan. Maafkan aku karena brengsek" taehyung berkata lagi, ia tahu jungkook tidak akan menjawab jika sudah tertuduk seperti ini. Lelaki itu sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu setidaknya itulah yang taehyung pikirkan sekarang.

"jika masih boleh merindu, aku merindukan omelan seorang jeon jungkook bahkan tinjunya." Taehyung sadar bahwa ia pantas didiami namun melihat lelaki itu terus menunduk hanya menjadikan taehyung semakin gila karena menjadi lebih sialan.

"dan apabila boleh membenci" taehyung melanjutkan ucapannya sambil mengangkat pelan dagu jungkook menghadapnya. " aku tidak menyukai kau yang diam karena itu hanya akan membuatku menjadi tak waras"

Seakan jantung mereka tengah memainkan sebuah lagu yang mengiringi situasi saat ini. Jungkook masih tidak menjawab. Lelaki itu hanya memandang mata menawan didepannya. Sepasang mata yang selalu dipujanya, namun jungkook tahu bahwa pergi dari tempat ini adalah hal paling tepat yang harus dilakukannya sekarang.

...

maaf yah...

aku mau bilang kalau sebenarnya aku udah mau berhenti di dunia per ff an ini. makanya akhir-akhir ini aku diserang dilema teramat panjang. akhirnya aku pikir harusnya aku ngucapin selamat tinggal dulu baru bener pisahnya. so, aku lagi siapin ff terakhir bentuk oneshoot untuk terakhir kali _mungkin_ untuk semuanya. karena itu, tadinya aku mau upload barengan ama habit. hanya saja, berhubung ternyata habit saja kejelasan tamatnya nggak ada. makanya aku post aja sekarang dan belum tentu aku lanjutin. namun ff untuk ucapin selamat tinggal yang aku siapin tetap aku usahain pasti aku post.

wahh panjang yah penjelasannya. pokoknya untuk semuanya terimaksih dan maaf yahh...


End file.
